


斐波那契数的回响

by Shoggothy



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，一切角色属于天才的阿西莫夫，其中主要的梗来源于他的另一本书《永恒的终结》，只有让他们再见一面的愿望是我的最初的伊利亚，最后的丹尼尔。所以这文里的萨顿博士其实是谁大家懂的。
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 2





	斐波那契数的回响

伊利亚·贝莱走进房间时，他的注意力被那架标本柜里的几个小东西吸引了。

那是一种螺旋形的生物的标本，壳上有着精巧的火焰般的花纹，贝莱从来没有见过这种生物，而主人显然注意到了他的视线，便为他解释道：“这种生物名叫鹦鹉螺，它非常原始，不过这些标本只有几百年历史。虽然我也没有亲眼见过活的鹦鹉螺，但我相信它仍然存在于地球上。”

“我却觉得它们属于旧时代了，”贝莱说，“我不能想象造物主这样精致的作品还和我们现代人存于同一世界，不过它们很迷人。”

“确实，”萨顿博士赞同道，“它的构造符合黄金分割数列。”

“什么黄金？”

“黄金分割数列，一个古老的数学问题。”

贝莱从鼻子里发出一声喷笑：“别急着破坏它们的美好，博士，我看你们机器人学家总是这样，觉得什么都跟数学有关。”

“恰恰相反，贝莱先生，”萨顿用他一贯礼貌而冷淡的嗓音回答，“我几乎可以算得上是一个人类学家。奇妙的是，自然中很多生物都符合数学算法，若非如此，我们也无法制造出机器人——生命的奥秘当真非常迷人。”

有意思，侦探嘲讽地想到，他在跟我谈论生命呢。

“我看我们还是回到案子上来吧。”他坐下来，摸出了烟斗，“我能吸烟吗？”

这个案子令他焦头烂额。一天前，当朱里尔·安德比局长把这件案子委派给他时，贝莱就知道这是件棘手的事：问题不在于案件是否复杂，但地球和外世界岌岌可危的外交关系全系于他身上，这还不够让一个普通侦探心惊胆战的吗？

“他们想要的就是一个借口。”朱里尔把他那副旧眼镜擦了又擦，说不好他语气中的是紧张还是生气，也许二者兼有，“地球人不喜欢他们，他们也不喜欢地球人，我们的人对机器人的看法你是知道的，到处都有R字号问题。现在好了，太空城有个机器人被一把爆破枪摧毁了，而太空城坚持这是地球人干的。”

“糟透了。”他把眼镜架回去，生气地重复了一遍，“他们就是要这一个借口。”

贝莱的心沉了下去，他不喜欢搅合到政治问题里。

“这从逻辑上就说不通，没有人能带着一把爆破枪通过安检，这一定是他们自己人干的。”他慢吞吞地回答，“再说了，外世界有那么多机器人，谁真的在乎少一个呢，这借口根本立不住脚。”

“那个机器人不是问题，它……嗯，有点特别。太空城有治外法权，要是他们坚持自己调查，当然就可以胡乱栽赃一个罪名在地球上，然后向我们要求赔偿。你明白吗，伊利亚？联合调查是我争取来的，外世界人肯退这一步，不过因为他们想显得公正，显得他们并不是在陷害地球。”

“地球调查局为什么不接这个案子？既然是这么重要的事，理应由他们接管。”

“因为这就是个烫手山芋，”朱里尔抬起了那张圆胖的脸，“我实话实说，他们害怕了，这案子确实是个大麻烦。既然在我们的辖区内，我没法推诿过去，但这也是个机会：你能查出来这是他们自己人干的。你一听说这案子就能确定是太空城的人干的，对不对？”

“我能确信又怎么样呢？决定权在外世界人手里。”贝莱忧郁地回答。

“这你可以放心，负责这件事的人，我见过他。他倒不是个不讲道理的人。”

“太空城的人，当然是以懂礼貌、讲道理闻名地球的。”

朱里尔没理会他的讽刺，只是又拿下他的眼镜擦了擦，似乎是为了掩盖他的紧张：“我要你全权负责这件案子。你要找的人是罗奇·尼曼纳·萨顿博士，他负责联合调查。这三天我跟市长去太空城开会时见过他，他这个人不坏，但他是个机器人学家，你知道那些机器人学家们……他很宝贝那个机器人。他是个学者，不是个政治家，他在乎真相，你只需要查明肇事者是他们自己人，然后就没咱们事了。”

“这很要紧，伊利亚！”他加重了语气，“我要你负责，那是因为除了你我不相信别人，你得清楚，这关乎到我们所有人！”

朱里尔又是讨好，又是威胁，又是分析局势，接着还许了些要提拔他的好处，总算是把这个烫手山芋塞进了贝莱怀里。即使是这样，一想到办这个案子必须得进入太空城，光是入境健康检查手续也够他受的，何况朱里尔在关于萨顿博士的那些话实在言过其实，博士远远称不上是个亲切的人。

被没收了爆破枪令他觉得浑身不舒爽，自从他入这行以来，出勤时身上若是连个神经鞭都没有，简直就像赤身裸体深入敌营一样。当伊利亚·贝莱带着一身暖烘烘的干净味道和一颗万分不自在的心离开私用间，走进走廊时，他看到了那个外世界人：他高大、英俊、铜色的头发向后梳去，在那张容色冷漠的脸上有一双平静的蓝眼睛。他朝侦探伸出手来，声称自己就是罗奇·尼曼纳·萨顿。

这个会面一开始就糟透了。

因为在贝莱看来，萨顿博士本人的形象能作为标准的外世界人的肖像画，而外世界人可以说是亲切和通情达理的反义词。他们简直都是机器人。

他的观点毫无疑问地在调查中得到了证明，当侦探提出要查看那个机器人的“尸体”时，这个外世界人竟然声称它已经被拆解了。

“拆解了！”贝莱不禁大吃一惊，“恕我直言，博士，我不知道在你们星球上是怎么办这类案子的，但地球上有个常规流程：在警方人员到场前，现场是不允许被破坏的。”

“我向你保证，贝莱先生，由机器人学家来检查损坏的机器人，就如同最专业的法医已经检查过受害人的尸体一样。”萨顿以一种礼貌但十分冷淡的语气回答，“我也希望你能理解，这个机器人是我们的心血，它的损坏已经是不可挽回的，因此有些零件就更有回收的必要性。”

贝莱一时被气恼和无力感噎得无话可说。局长的意思很明白了，他派贝莱参与这个案子，是要他把结论引导为对地球有利的方向；而外世界人的意思也很明白了，同意联合调查是想显得宽宏大量，但他们能阻挠贝莱的手段要多少就有多少。

他总算压抑住了心中的恼火，却抑制不住开口时嘲弄的语气：“看来你们手上的资料比我多，你愿不愿意给我个建议，告诉一位老刑警没有‘尸体’该如何破案？”

“或许，”萨顿博士提议道，“你愿意从案件发生时的现场录像入手。”

贝莱别无他法，只能接受他的建议。显而易见的是，影片没有摄下犯人的脸，此人知道摄像头的死角在什么位置。太空城的监控记录犹如以太电影一样清晰，贝莱专注地望着那道光幕：在破晓之初的昏暗光线中，一间圆顶屋的门打开了，有个人影从屋里走出来，他认出了萨顿博士那张英俊、冷淡的面容……接着，一束亮光在画面里猛地闪了一下，那毫无疑问是爆破枪的声音。

他咽下一声惊呼，迅速地将录像往前调回，并将画面放大，没错，出现在镜头里的正是现在极为镇定地坐在他对面的这个人。

“老天，”他终于忍不住问道，“这不是你吗？”

萨顿博士既没有笑，也没有生气。

“这是R·丹尼尔·奥利瓦，”他只是波澜不惊地回答，“那个被摧毁的机器人。我是他的设计者之一。”

贝莱手中摩挲着播放影片的小方块，他反复地望向那幅画面，又望向萨顿。

“你们依据造物主的形象制造机器人？”他免不了要挖苦一句，但他怀疑外世界人能否理解这种讽刺，“你不怕引发什么伦理问题？你们的机器人都是很像设计者吗？”

“并非如此，贝莱先生，丹尼尔是我们制造的第一个人形机器人。我们在他身上倾注了很多心血，希望他足够像人类，才能执行他的特殊任务，因此我们谨慎地选择了参考一个现有的、我们都非常熟悉的形象。毕竟，完全相像才更有说服力。”

伊利亚·贝莱不由把录像又放大了些，但案件发生的时间是凌晨，在黎明的微光中清晰度再高的视频也无法将一个人的面容展现得全然真切。萨顿博士显然看出了他的意图，递上了另一卷胶卷相册。

“我们拍过一些照片，”他说，“想必你会有兴趣将我和丹尼尔的合影对比一下。”

贝莱查看着那些照片，毫无疑问，那个机器人简直像是他的设计者的二重身。但当他再一次把照片放大的时候，他发现了些许不同。

“他的眼睛，”他指出，一边抬头正对上博士那双平静的蓝眼睛，“他的眼睛是褐色的。”

“你观察得很仔细，这是我们在外形上唯一的差别。”

“可你刚才不是还说，完全相像才更有说服力吗？”

“对一位机器人学家而言，区别是非常明显的。”萨顿博士用一种耐心的口吻说，他这种语气仿佛侦探提出了一个孩童才会问的问题，“可能地球认为所有我们世界的人都精通机器人吧。不，贝莱先生，我们也有只是使用机器人的普通人，我们希望丹尼尔能骗过这些普通人，让他们把他当作人类，但不希望我和他一起出现时引发什么误会。”

“对了，你说他负有特殊使命。”贝莱继续追问道，“为什么要制造这样的人形机器人？他有什么特殊任务？我不想引起你的不快，但希望你能坦诚相告，我认为这对了解犯人的动机是十分重要的。”

“我没有因此不快，这也正是我们想与你探讨的。”萨顿回答，“为此，请允许我为你引见汉·法斯托夫博士，另一位参与设计丹尼尔的机器人学家。”

朱里尔至少有一点说对了，萨顿博士是个纯粹的学者。而法斯托夫博士在学者的身份之外，还是个政客。贝莱第一眼就瞧出了两位机器人学家截然不同之处：法斯托夫并不像标准的外世界人的容貌，他已经上了年纪，额头上生出皱纹，头顶也变得稀疏，他并不英俊，但脸上却带着一种和蔼的微笑，这让贝莱觉得放松了许多。而萨顿博士呢，还是那副既客气又态度疏离的严肃模样，贝莱有时候觉得他可能就是一个从来不笑的人。

但当法斯托夫将设计R·丹尼尔·奥利瓦的目的、作为奥罗拉世界代表的愿望和帮助地球人殖民新世界的前景一股脑地灌输进他脑海中后，贝莱一时有些眩晕。法斯托夫似乎很真诚，他所说的话却太荒谬，贝莱自觉接受不了，却又不由自主地被这一番话带着想象起其他世界的光景来。

“想想吧，这或许是一个梦。但在我们互相配合下，它有机会成为现实。”年长的外世界人以一种热切的语气结束了这段谈话，他站了起来，“抱歉耽搁你这么久，既然你现在对我们的动机，对这件案子的起因都有了更深的了解，我还有一些其他必须处理的事。另外，萨顿博士，我想跟你说几句话。”

“当然。”年轻的一位欠了欠身，然后他转向地球人：“希望你不介意我失陪一小会儿，贝莱先生。你应该很累了，你想去休息间吗？或者你想逛逛太空城吗？我可以找两个机器人为你引路。”

“不必了，”伊利亚·贝莱从光怪陆离的想象中回过神来，他记起了自己前来的目的，“我想回到案子上来，我还没看过案发现场呢。”

萨顿博士打了个手势，侦探惊讶地看到有两个机器人从墙壁中走了出来，他之前甚至没注意到这房间里还有机器人！他注视着那面墙壁，这才发现那里有着像壁橱一样的构造，它们原本就是待在那里面的。

“请跟我来，先生。”听从萨顿的命令后，其中一个机器人转向贝莱说。它在外观上是个老式机器人，并不具有人类的外表，这让贝莱松了口气：至少他们还没有将那种像人的机器量产。

他被那个机器人引领着穿过走廊，走向案件发生的露台。当时他的脑子里仍然塞满了机器人学家刚刚灌输给他的对未来的想象。

对于后来的事，伊利亚·贝莱的记忆有些模糊。

现在他坐在萨顿博士的会客室里，意识到正是那件事成为了这团迷雾中的明灯，让他在一团乱麻中抓住了一条线索。贝莱拿出他的烟斗，将它紧紧握在手中，就像一个面对一场决胜之战的将军一样。

“我能吸烟吗？”他问道，一边摩挲着烟斗，漫不经心地看着主人。

“法斯托夫博士会建议最好不要。”

“我也没打算在他面前吸烟。你介意我吸烟吗？还是你们太空城有什么禁烟的规定？”

“确实没有规定。”萨顿博士回答，他的声音顿了一下，“但那是因为没有人会这么做。我不介意，但我也希望你最好别吸烟，会危害健康，贝莱先生。”

贝莱不情愿地将烟斗收了起来，在地球上，客人获准吸烟是件自然的事，他还从未遭到拒绝。

“我想梳理一下思路，将我对这个案子的了解从头到尾整理一遍。”他开口说，“我虽然还没解开全部的谜题，但我已经有了一些线索。”

“当然。”萨顿博士回答。贝莱观察着他的表情，但这个外世界人还是那么喜怒不形于色，无论他内心有什么想法，都没有显露在脸上。

贝莱只得继续说道：“R·丹尼尔·奥利瓦之所以被制造出来，是为了要研究我们地球上的人。你和法斯托夫博士，你们两位怀有一种对人类的热忱，想要化解外世界与地球之间的对立情绪，更是为了人类能继续殖民银河的愿景。承蒙法斯托夫博士的坦诚，我知道你们不敢跨越太空城与地球的差异，真正走进我们的城市里，你们担心自己受不了病菌和吵闹的人群，所以制造了那个很像人的机器人，是为了让他代替你们去研究地球。在外世界，也有一些‘反地球派’，他们要阻止R·丹尼尔执行这一任务的动机是很充分的。”

“而地球对机器人的不满情绪也处于爆发边缘，”萨顿平静地回答，“那些自称中古主义者的保守团体，想必很怕这个计划最终会成功，他们的动机也同样充分。”

“总而言之，有这么一个动机充分的人，他揣着一把爆破枪，在黑夜里来到你们房间的露台旁。他计划已久，躲在摄像头的死角当中，当那个机器人走出来时，他就举起枪对着他的脑袋轰了一下子，然后逃之夭夭。他的犯罪过程虽然被记录下来了，但他本人却没有出现在录像当中，他一定研究过自己能埋伏的地点——这一点地球人想必是做不到的吧？”

“贝莱先生，你的观点是，这件案子是太空城的人做的。别忘了，太空城里的每一把爆破枪都经过检查，都不曾在最近发射过。可能你也不清楚，在我们的世界要让一个机器人停摆有很多种方法，不需要采取这种极端暴力的手段，这么做不是更容易被人发现吗？”

来了！侦探想，他把手伸向了装着烟斗的小袋子。

“我能抽烟吗？”他突然问道，仿佛他从来不曾问过这个问题一样。

萨顿博士没有生气，相反，他客客气气地反问：“你非常坚持要吸烟吗？”

“没错。”贝莱咬着重音回答，他的态度多少显得有些无礼了，“有的时候，我的大脑要靠烟草的帮助才能转动。”

主人不易察觉地沉默了一秒钟，然后做了一个“请”的手势，贝莱于是心满意足地将烟斗咬进嘴里。

“我必须承认，博士，”他吐出一口气，“局长告诉我你是个讲理的人，我一开始没有相信。我对你的第一印象并不好。”

“我理解你，贝莱先生，地球人对我们有很多偏见，我对此也很遗憾。但我认为在我们相处之后，你可能对我有些改观了。”

“不错，我被表象迷惑了。后来我发现，作为一个外世界人，你可以说待我周到得有些过分——比如，法斯托夫博士就没有同我握手。”

“请原谅，”萨顿平静地回答，“我承认这需要莫大的勇气。我们也有一种顽固的观念，尽管入境检查很完备，但有的人在心理上仍然不敢同地球人接触。”

“还有露台那件事，”贝莱说，“我应该向你道谢。”

当时他被一个机器人引领着前往案发现场，门打开时，强烈的白光倾泻而下，贝莱在圆顶屋前见过这种光线，因而他没有在意。当他一脚迈出门后，发现自己正——身处于完全开放的露台，他彻底暴露在空气中，虽然第一反应告诉他自己应该向后退去，但恐惧让他挪不动步子，而好奇心又使他转不开眼睛。尽管前一天下过雨，此时的天空却是一片苍蓝，明亮的阳光刺着他的双眼，一股气流吹到他的脸上，他面前的一片铺向天际旷野，那么宽阔……

他注视这难得一见的开阔场景，然后，他失去了意识。

当他醒来时，露台的穹顶已经被关上，阳光经过了那层防护后变成了更普通、更柔和的光线。他躺在一张躺椅上，袖子被挽了起来，萨顿博士正严肃地坐在他身边，见到他醒来，他便将手从侦探的手臂上移开了。

贝莱注意到自己裸露的胳膊上有一截皮下注射器，这才想起来发生了什么，他不由对自己的失态有些羞恼。

“我对我们的失误感到抱歉。”萨顿博士开口说，他的嗓音还是那么冷静，但是他望过来的目光中确实显出了一丝关切，“我们的习惯是将露台开放，在案件发生后，我本来已经将它封起来了，但这个命令没有传达给机器人，因为我们当时没料到还会有让机器人去露台的情况。而这些机器人也不了解开阔空间会伤害你，当它带你过来时，它自觉地将露台重新开放了。”

“我才应该再次向你道歉，”萨顿的声音把他从回忆中拉回来，“但愿你没有因此而受伤。”

贝莱摆了摆手：“这没什么。其实我心里清楚，你是那个救了我的人，我昏倒前模模糊糊看到了一个人影，我想那就是你，是你关上了穹顶。机器人不知道我的开阔恐惧症，就算我已经倒下去，它们怕是也只会围着我团团转。”

他抬起头，望着对方那双平静无波的蓝眼睛，再次将烟斗叼在嘴里：“我说这些，是想让你知道，我对你本人并没有什么意见，相反我很感激你。但这让我忽然有了一种想法，我看到你关闭了穹顶，你为什么非得亲自做这件事？”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“据我所知，你们外世界人已经很习惯于命令机器人做事了，实际上地球人也是一样，某些小事我们就是不会自己去做。这个念头当时只是在我脑海里一掠而过，当我将它整合到案件中思考时，我才发现它具有多么重要的意义。你刚才说，外世界人如果只是想让一个机器人停摆，没有必要这么大动干戈——但若是这个案件更严重呢？若是这个反对太空城对地球提供帮助的人，他真正要谋害的对象，正是提出这个计划的罗奇·尼曼纳·萨顿博士本人呢？要是被谋杀的那个其实是人类，而坐在我面前的则是冒充他的机器人呢？”

伊利亚·贝莱猛地站起来，似乎只有这样才使他这一连串的发问更显气势。他心里紧张万分，表面上却装出一副胸有成竹的模样。

反观萨顿博士，他还是那么镇定地坐在原处，仿佛他与这些严厉的指控毫无关系。贝莱不由地向前迈了一步，咬住了嘴里的烟斗。

“无论是你，还是法斯托夫博士，都曾向我透露过，外世界人也并非抱有同一想法。反对派想要阻止萨顿博士研究地球、进一步帮助地球向银河扩张的计划，但事情已经箭在弦上，就算除得掉一个R·丹尼尔，博士难道不能制造更多类似的机器人吗？显而易见，最斩草除根的办法，就是让提出计划的人永远闭嘴。

“因此，凶手埋伏在露台，杀害了萨顿博士。当法斯托夫博士——可能还有其他一些志同道合的研究者们发现后，立刻封锁消息，销毁尸体，接着他想出了一个可以说是一箭双雕的方法：让R·丹尼尔·奥利瓦来冒充萨顿博士，如果萨顿还‘活着’，就能一定程度上拖延反对派的步伐，同时把这个谋杀案弱化成一个机器人被摧毁的案子，借着地球上中古主义者反对机器人的浪潮，将案件栽赃到地球头上，给地球政府施加压力，迫使我们的经济平衡再一次被打破，直到我们当中有些人愿意离开地球，前往新的世界。”

“你的想法很有趣，贝莱先生。”萨顿说，“但你完全是在猜测了。”

“我就让你听听我的证据。法斯托夫博士是个谨慎的人，他没有同我握手，你愿意与我握手，或许是出于勇敢吧。”贝莱抑制不住要嘲讽一句，“当然，我一开始没怀疑过你，如果只给我看R·丹尼尔的照片和影片，我也绝不会猜到这是个机器人。你特意让我发现，极为相像的设计者和机器人之间有个微小的差别，就是你们眼睛的颜色不同，以此为你的身份提供有力的支持。可人类是不能随意更换眼睛的，我想这对机器人却没什么问题。”

“与此相对的，人类不具备三大定律，机器人却依靠它们运转。我承认，你差点就将我骗过去了，因为在地球上，没有你这么像人，甚至态度这么自然、这么冷淡的机器人。我的思维定势让我认为，机器人都像我们那里一样粗劣，脸上带着一副假笑。可你毕竟还有着机器人的弱点——你太周到，太礼貌了。

“而你最大的破绽，就是让我看到你亲自关闭了露台的穹顶。如果你当真是个外世界人，你一定会命令那个机器人去做这件事，但第一定律驱使你这么做，萨顿博士让你学习过地球的资料，你知道开阔空间对城市人会造成什么影响，而正电子脑令你判断出自己动手要比发出命令更快。

“当我将这些细节串起来后，我就想试探你一下。我知道外世界人对干净卫生的要求有多么苛刻，我故意提出了吸烟的请求，就是为了要看看你的反应。果然，你不能直接拒绝我，就把法斯托夫博士的名字搬出来。但当我继续对你提出要求的时候，你妥协了，真正的人类是不会做此反应的，如果我向一个人类一而再、再而三提出一个已经被拒绝的请求，至少会引发对方的反感。”

贝莱的语速越来越快，他一口气说完，似乎是为了给自己一点喘息的时机，他重新坐了回去：“现在，我们来测试一下第二定律吧！我有意与你单独谈话，这样就能摒除其他人的干扰和影响。”

“怎么样？你是否承认你就是R·丹尼尔·奥利瓦？”他厉声问道，“如果你真的是一个机器人，那我命令你承认自己的身份！”

“贝莱先生，”萨顿博士终于开口了，他的目光依然平静，在那张无瑕的面容上没有出现一丝动摇的裂痕，“当你进入这个房间的时候，你对那些鹦鹉螺非常感兴趣，你一定注意到了橱窗里有几个鹦鹉螺？”

贝莱愣了愣，他是想转移话题吗？这招用得可一点也不高明，但他决心不被对手打乱节奏，等着瞧瞧他究竟还藏了什么花招。“三个。”他不耐烦地回答，“这跟我的结论有什么关系？”

“现在有几个？”

“当然还是三个，它们自己又不会长腿……”贝莱说着，下意识地扭过脸去，然后他几乎从椅子上弹起来。

橱窗里没有什么鹦鹉螺。实际上，橱窗里什么都没有，空荡荡的柜子正立在他眼前。

“这是怎么回事？”贝莱沉着声说，“一定是有什么机关，你趁我不注意启动了它，你想玩什么把戏？”

“我什么也没做，”他的对手平静地回答，“只是我要告诉你的事你或许不会相信。首先，请允许我说，你的推论基本是正确的，我的确是R·丹尼尔·奥利瓦，那个机器人。”

他承认了！伊利亚·贝莱惊讶地看着他，他本以为会再费一番口舌，甚至不得不去要求与法斯托夫博士对质，结果对方竟然这么轻易就承认了。侦探暗中松了一口气，但又隐隐感到一丝不安。

“此外，那个柜子里没有任何机关。”萨顿博士——不，应该说是R·丹尼尔继续说，“鹦鹉螺是凭空消失的，因为这个世界正在坍缩。”

一时之间，寂静笼罩在房间内，伊利亚·贝莱缓缓坐了回去。

“我不明白你的意思。”他说。

“我希望能原原本本解释给你听。我曾被委派与你搭档调查一起谋杀案，伊利亚伙伴，这是我们相识的第一起案子：萨顿博士的谋杀案。”

贝莱皱起眉头：“所以死者确实是萨顿博士。”

“原本的时间线是。”R·丹尼尔颔首道，“现在我们身处一个被扭曲的时间线，而我来自两万年后。在这两万多年里，我一直在寻求一个保护全人类的方法，我当然失败过许多次，这其中的波折不便赘述。当时间力场被发现，时空穿梭成为可能后，我认为自己终于找到了答案：以最小变量，为人类创造最大的福祉。当然，中古时期是不允许被碰触的，但我忽略了一件事：人类固有的好奇心。最终有一个时空技师触碰了起点之前的时代，导致极为严重的后果。”

如果要贝莱说实话，他怕是要说对方这一番话他一个字也没听懂。他只好耸了耸肩：“比如萨顿的尸体变成了你的之类的？”

这本来是一句嘲讽，丹尼尔却严肃地回答：“正是如此。对我而言正确的时空中，我们调查萨顿博士受害的案子时发现，凶手的目标原本就是我，但你知道我和萨顿博士外形极为相似，而当时是夜晚，凶手因为紧张摔碎了眼镜，导致他将萨顿博士当成了我。但在这个被技师偶然碰触的时空中，他的眼镜完好无损，因此按照凶手原本的计划，R·丹尼尔·奥利瓦在被创造之初即被摧毁了，而我创建的永恒时空——时空管理局也就从来不曾存在过：你看到这当中的悖论了吗？”

这是贝莱听过最荒诞不经的故事。但这个机器人说话时的神态——尽管他的语气依旧毫无起伏，贝莱却能听出，当揭掉那层伪装成人类的假面之后，丹尼尔的态度反而变得更加自然了，他甚至改口将侦探称为“伊利亚伙伴”，仿佛他们真的是什么老搭档、老朋友一样。

或许正是这一点打动了贝莱，他不由地点点头。

“我姑且假设你说的是实话，既然你说在‘这个时空’中萨顿博士活着，那你又是怎么冒充他的呢？”

“悖论导致了宇宙坍缩——或者用一个你更能理解的词：这个宇宙的时间正在崩毁，万物最终都将消失殆尽，而萨顿博士正好是这个悖论的核心。”

“所以他是第一个消失的鹦鹉螺。”

“确然。这个宇宙的每一分每一秒都在被摧毁，我必须弥补这个错误，还原最小变量，让那副眼镜回到它应有的位置——也就是它原本摔碎的地方。这条时间线终将不复存在，但无论你相信与否，我应该对你作出解释。”R·丹尼尔·奥利瓦说完了，他镇定地坐在那里，就像是他不曾说过世界末日已经来临一样。

“所以你是专门来修正这一切的？让宇宙恢复原样？”贝莱忍不住问，“那你至少应该回到‘你’的谋杀案发生前，出什么错了？”

“我是。可我也负有其他的使命，虽然这多少有违我创设永恒时空时订下的规则。”

“其他的使命？”

丹尼尔顿了一下，蓝眼睛望着侦探。奇怪的是，那理应是一双属于机器人的眼睛，但他眼中的情绪却让贝莱不仅难以捉摸，几乎也承受不住。

“伊利亚伙伴，我之所以来，”他回答，“‘是想再看一看你，我想看到你没有丝毫改变，看到我过去最美好的日子还有一部分继续存在’。我认为我应该告诉你，我会记得你并且永远记得你。此外，我还想向你道谢。”

伊利亚·贝莱慢慢把他屏住的那口气吐了出来。

“谢我什么？”他不由嗓音有些颤抖。

丹尼尔对他微笑。贝莱原本以为他是不会笑的，更令他大为震惊的是，他笑起来像是人类。

“一切。”机器人说。

* * *

他走向太空城方向的那道门，有个外世界人站在那儿。他是个高大英俊的男人，铜色的头发一丝不苟地向后梳去，他的脸上有种不动声色的冷淡，就像是一幅标准的外世界人的肖像画。贝莱于是朝他走去，压抑住自己就要同一个钢铁机械搭档工作的紧张心理，他掏出了证件：“我是纽约市C五级便衣刑警，伊利亚·贝莱，我奉命来见R·丹尼尔·奥利瓦。能否请你通知一下，我已经到了？”

“不必了，”那个外世界人彬彬有礼地回答，“我一直在等你。”

END


End file.
